endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Deity Idol
The Deity Idol is a scattered salvage treasure in Endless Ocean. In-Game Description "A figure representing a mysterious, grotesque deity. It exudes a dark and ominous air." '' Location There are four scattered pieces of the Idol, all of them in the halls of the the Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll: * I-2 at 27 meters/88 feet * E-3 at 19 meters/62 feet * E-6 at 21 meters/68 feet (Inside the Room of Oracles) * I-3 at 14 meters/46 feet In-Game Dialogue After finding each piece of the Idol, a voice will say the following to the player for each piece they collect: ''... ...Child of Hin and Hoan... ... ... ...There is a curse upon us... ... ... ...There is punishment in store... ... ... ...You must atone to The Sleeper... ... After hearing each voice, the player will receive a piece of mail from "404 ERROR Sender Unknown". There are a total of five pieces of mail, one for each of the four parts of the Idol and a final one that is sent when all the pieces are gathered. HE IS COMING! "So you found the idol... Have you heard His voice yet? It's the voice of darkness. The voice of terror. The voice of madness itself! That terror will spread to all living beings. The terror will devour you and turn your hair whiter than white! So who am I? ...That's not important." BEWARE THE HORROR! "So you found the idol? Then woe, woe, WOE unto you! His curse is after you. His curse may already be IN you. Your palms will sweat! Your eyes will shake! The unstoppable terror within will turn your hair whiter than white! You ask of who I am? It is of no matter. ...It is of no matter." BEWARE! "We know you found the idol. This is your only warning. GET RID OF IT! That idol is cursed by an ancient evil, a remnant of the dark god that ruled during Paleolithic times. Look within it... Feel the fear... A fear so intense it will turn your hair WHITE! You ask who I am? It is of no matter. Destroy the idol... Before it destroys YOU!" TIME GROWS NIGH! "We know you found the idol. You still have time. You must escape before He finds you! Hang silver sheets on every wall of your room. This is no joke. The fear is real. The fear is VERY REAL. You ask who I am? It is of no matter. Just do as I say!" THE END IS HERE! (is received when idol is completed) "The idol has been recovered. But you are too late! You will taste the terror and your hair will go white! ... ... ...Ooooooo...this is no good. THIS IS NO GOOD! Shhhhhhhhh... ... ... He's watching us. Watching BOTH of us. Wait... He's here! Help me! Help me plea" After collecting all the pieces, Katherine will say the following: "Oh. You found all the pieces of the '''deity idol'. ...Great. Sorry. I'd usually be excited about something like this, buuuut... Yeah. Actually it's just really creeping me out. Have you noticed weird things happening since we found it? Never mind. I'm being dumb. I'll repair it.'' This statue is really, really old. See all these little swirls carved on it? I bet those are supposed to represent tattoos. Tattoos are a common practice in many South Pacific cultures. But tattooed deities were usually from foreign cultures. In fact, in Pelago, we sometimes call these deities "outsiders." Yeah, OK, I'm completely freaked out now. Thanks a lot!" Notes * Similar items can be salvaged in Endless Ocean: Blue World. They are called Primitive Idols, and bear both visual and affectual similarities to the Deity Idol. However, they do not have much of an impact on the storyline as the Deity Idol does. * The head of the Deity Idol seems to bear a superficial resemblance to the shape of a Horseshoe Crab's body. * The idol seems to resemble Dogū, which are earthen figurines that were made in Japan during the ancient Jōmon period. The purpose of these figures is as of yet, unknown. Gallery Deity Idol Fragment (Salvage, E-3).png|The fragment of the Idol found at coordinates E-3. Deity Idol Fragment (Salvage, I-2).png|The fragment of the Idol found at coordinates I-2. Deity Idol Fragment (Salvage, I-3).png|The fragment of the Idol found at coordinates I-3. Deity Idol Fragment (Salvage, Room of Oracles).png|The fragment of the Idol found in the Room of Oracles. Category:Lore Category:Salvaged Items Category:Endless Ocean Category:Mo'ia Atoll Category:Fragmentary Salvages